Saint Seiya WhatsApp
by Adxmon
Summary: Nuestros queridos personajes de Saint Seiya, enseñando sus conversaciones de WhatsApp. ¿Qué locura encontrarán en cada mensaje?
1. 1

NUEVA OBRAAAA WIWIWIWIWIWI

Espero que les guste xD todos tienen whatsapp

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Milo ha cambiado el nombre de grupo a "50 Sombras"_

 **Camus:** Y sí lo leyó...  
 **Saga:** Creo que no fui demasiado estricto como patriarca  
 **Aioria:** Psss... Yo ya me terminé la saga hace mucho xD  
 **Aioros:** ...  
 **Milo:** Maldito .

 _Visto_

.

.

 _Thetis ha creado el grupo "Shoguns"_

 _Sorrento fue añadido  
Krishna fue añadido  
Kasa fue añadido  
Baian fue añadido  
Eo fue añadido  
Isaac fue añadido_

 **Isaac:** Se saben el chiste del "no" y "yo tampoco"?  
 **Sorrento:** No...  
 **Baian:** No  
 **Krishna:** No  
 **Isaac:** Yo tampoco xD

 _Visto_

.

.

 **Pandora:** Radamanthys . dónde estás cejudo maldito...  
 **Minos:** Le llegó la hora  
 **Aiacos:** Le llegó la hora (2)  
 **Thanatos:** Le llegó la hora (3)  
 **Hypnos:** Le llegó la hora (4)  
 **Hades:** A quién le llegó la hora?  
 **Aiacos:** A Radamanthys  
 **Minos:** A Radamanthys (2)  
 **Thanatos:** A Radamanthys (3)  
 **Hypnos:** A Radamanthys (4)  
 **Hades:** Ah...  
 **Hades:** Suerte Radamanthys  
 **Hypnos:** Suerte Radamanthys (2)  
 **Thanatos:** Suerte Radamanthys (3)  
 **Aiacos:** Suerte Radamanthys (4)  
 **Minos:** Suerte Radamanthys (5)  
 **Pandora:** SUPEREN YA!

 _Radamanthys se ha ido_

.

.

 **Sigmund:** ¿Alguien vio a mi hermano?  
 **Mime:** Hagen sabe  
 **Hagen:** Syd sabe  
 **Syd:** Bud sabe  
 **Bud:** Alberich sabe  
 **Alberich:** Fenrir sabe  
 **Fenrir:** Thor sabe  
 **Thor:** Frey sabe.  
 **Frey:** A mi no me metan en su pasa pelota  
 **Surt:** ¿Pasa pelota?

 _Visto_

.

.

 _Fudo ha sido añadido_

 **Paradox:** Fudo ^^/  
 **Integra:** Fudo ^^/  
 **Tokisada:** Fudo ^^/  
 **Genbu:** O.o  
 **Seiya:** Fingiré demencia  
 **Fudo:** Hola... (?)  
 **Kiki:** Imagen  
 **Integra:** ?  
 **Paradox:** Y la imagen?  
 **Genbu:** /-\  
 **Seiya:** Imagen (2)  
 **Integra:** Ya... ya capté que era broma  
 **Tokisada:** Imagen (3)  
 **Paradox:** ¿Es en serio?  
 **Harbinger:** Imagen (4)

 _Fudo se ha ido_

.

.

 **Dionisio:** Saben cual es el ultimo pez en llegar?  
 **Zeus:** No...  
 **Poseidón:** °u°  
 **Dionisio:** El Del-Fin

 _Visto_


	2. 2

Segunda ronda de _Saint Seiya WhatsApp_! Espero que les guste xD

...

...

...

 **Julián:** Sobre no

 **Julián:** *Sorteo yo

 **Julián:** **Sorprendo

 **Julián:** ***Soy lento

 **Julián:** MIERDA

 **Sorrento:** ¿Terminaste?

 **Julián:** ****Sorrento

 **Julián:** Maldición ㈷7

 _Visto_

.

.

 _Milo ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "Insurgente ㈑0"_

 **Camus:** Ya comenzamos

 **Saga:** En donde estuve todo este tiempo?

 **Aioria:** Tris se muere en Leal

 **Milo:** TU MADRE

 _Visto_

.

.

 **Bud:** Syd... te toca sacar la basura

 **Syd:** Hace frio

 **Bud:** Siempre sales con esa excusa

 **Syd:** Tu haces lo mismo

 **Bud:** No te excuses

 **Frey:** Los dos iran y punto

 _Visto_

 **Hagen:** La sacare yo . _ .

 **Frey:** Aumento de sueldo para Hagen

 **Syd:** YO VOY YO VOY YO VOY

 **Bud:** ._.

.

.

 **Hypnos:** Alguien se bebió mi té

 **Thanatos:** Yo no fui

 **Minos:** Aiacos y yo fuimos a la playa

 **Radamanthys:** Eh... ㈆4

 **Pandora:** RADAMANTHYS, AUN NO HE TERMINADO CON TUS CEJAS

 _Aiacos se ha ido_

 _Radamanthys se ha ido_

 **Hades:** Más vale que cuando lleguen estén trabajando...

.

.

 **Paradox:** Alguien vio a Ryuho?

 _Visto._

.

.

 **Deathmask:** Afro... Afro...

 **Afrodita:** Que?

 **Deathmask:** Que le dijo un pez a otro pez?

 **Afrodita:** Nada

 _Visto._

.

.

 **Integra:** Conocí al amor verdadero

 **Paradox:** Ya te gusta Ryuho?

 **Integra:** No... No eso...

 **Paradox:** Él solo tiene ojos para mí

 **Integra:** Pero si no me refería a él

 **Paradox:** Las hermanas no se roban a los novios!

 _Visto_

...

...

...

Eso fue todo por hoy xD ¿me comunican si es que le salen las caritas? Éstas ㈴2㈳3㈳4 así agregaré más de ellas en la próxima vez


	3. 3

La terceraaaa *^* la tercera ya xD gracias por sus reviews *-*

Chaan. Bueno, comenzamos :3

...

...

...

 **Julián:** Soy lento ven a mi oficina

 **Julián:** Maldición...

 **Sorrento:** Julián, creo que deberías desactivar el texto predictivo.

 **Julián:** Sorrento, pedazo de sirena inservible.

 **Sorrento:** ;-; para insultarme si escribes bien mi nombre

 _Visto_

.

.

 **Saga:** Estoy seguro de que ordené que limpiaran el desastre del comedor... (léase Kanon, Aioria y Milo)

 **Kanon:** Antes quería ser como Saga

 **Kanon:** Luego me acuerdo que sufre de bipolaridad, y se me pasa.

 **Aioria:** HAHAHAHA ㈳4㈳4㈳4

 **Aioria:** Yo quería ser como Aioros

 **Aioria:** Luego me acuerdo que murió joven, y se me pasa.

 _Visto._

 _._

 _._

 _Hades está grabando un audio_

 **Hypnos:** ㈆4 eh...

 **Thanatos:** Buenas tardes (?)

 _Hades está grabando un audio_

 **Thanatos:** Bueno...

 **Hypnos:** ¿Señor?

 _Hades está grabando un audio_

 **Radamanthys:** ¿Mi señor?

 **Minos:** Mmm...

 _Hades está grabando un audio_

 **Aiacos:** Sigue grabando :v

 _Hades está grabando un audio_

 **Minos:** Parece que todavía no va a terminar ㈷3

 **Hades:** *nota de voz* _Idiotas, ¡ya van a ver cuando llegue, en especial tú, Minos!_

.

.

 **Genbu:** Que alguien saque a Tokisada de mi casa...

 **Tokisada:** No estoy haciendo nada malo ._.

 **Genbu:** Me acosa

 **Tokisada:** ㈆4 tú te dejas

 **Genbu:** Auxilio T.T ㈷7 esto no me gusta

 **Tokisada:** Mentiroso.

 **Genbu:** Cállate

 **Paradox:** Yaoi *^*

 _Visto._

.

.

 **Thor:** ¿A quién le toca lavar los platos hoy?

 **Alberich:** A mí. Aunque Syd se ofreció a lavarlos...

 **Frey:** Sigue esperando a que le de un aumento de salario.

 **Mime:** ¿Aumento? ¿Dónde?

 _Visto._

.

.

 _Milo ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "Obsidian"_

 **Saga:** Ya comenzamos

 **Camus:** Ya me parecía raro que no lo haya hecho

 **Mu:** Comienzan con sus spoilers...

 **Shaka:** Por eso siempre tengo los ojos cerrados

 **Milo:** ¿Y entonces como escribes?

 **Shaka:** Buda lo hace por mí

 **Saga:**...

 **Camus:** ¿Y Aioria?

 **Mu:** Esto es raro...

 **Milo:** Se resignó

 **Aioros:** O.O

 **Milo:** ¿Aioria?

 **Camus:** Con razón estaba comenzó a llover.

 **Máscara de Muerte:** De seguro Charlie se lo llevó.

 **Milo:** Al menos ya no me hará spoilers

 **Aioria:** LOS TRILLIZOS THOMPSON SE MUEREN, DAWSON VIVE.

 **Milo:** ME LLEVA EL DIABLO

 _Visto._


	4. 4

Cuatro ya *-* hola holaaaaaaa.

.

.

.

 _Milo ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "#CharlieCharlie"_

 **Milo:** Pregunten algo!

 **Aioria:** Ke?

 **Mu:** ¿Lloverá?

 **Milo:** Charlie dice que sí

 _Visto_

 **Máscara de Muerte:** Aioria le hará spoilers a Milo?

 **Mu:** ㈆4 eh...

 **Aioria:** Masky, esas cosas no se preguntan. Charlie dirá que sí, él no se equivoca.

 **Milo:** Charlie, Charlie... ¿Aioria tendrá el mismo destino que Aioros?

 **Milo:** Charlie dice que si

 _Aioria se ha ido_

 _._

 _._

 **Radamanthys:** Pandora ㈵0

 **Pandora:** Deja de cortaaaar ㈷7㈷7㈷7

 **Radamanthys:** Deja de llamar ._.

 **Pandora:** Estas llamadas de whatsapp son gratiiiiiiis

 **Radamanthys:** Me cansan

 **Pandora:** Es gratis.

 **Radamanthys:** ¿Y? ¿Yyyy? Estoy a lado tuyo.

 **Pandora:** Es gratis.

 **Radamanthys:** Supera eso.

 **Pandora:** Es gratis.

 **Minos:** Cállenseeeeeeeee ㈴9㈴9㈴9㈴9㈴9㈴9㈴9

 **Pandora:** No

 **Pandora:** Sufre

 **Minos:** Pandora, ¿qué?

 **Minos:** Espera, deja de llamarme

 **Minos:** Pandora ㈶5

 **Radamanthys:** Sufre (2)

 **Minos:** ¿Tú también?

 **Minos:** ¡Con un demonio!

 **Hades:** Voy a cancelar el wi-fi...

 _Visto._

.

.

 **Mime:** Es el fin... ㈶6

 **Syd:** ¿Qué sucedió?

 **Alberich:** Mime ¿estás bien?

 **Bud:** ¿Mime?

 **Mime:** Es... es... horrible ㈸5㈸5㈸5㈸5

 **Frey:** ¿Que pasa aquí?

 **Mime:** El distribuidor de agua caliente se descompuso ㈷7㈷7

 _Visto_.

.

.

 **Julián:** ¿Alguien puede decirle a Sorprendo que deje de tocar su flauta? Juro que quiero cortarme las venas con una cuchara...

 **Julián:** *Soy lento

 **Julián:** Me lleva el diablo...

 **Isaac:** Sorrento (?)

 **Julián:** Eso eso...

 **Baian:** Uno se acostumbra.

 **Isaac:** Eso lo dices porque tu habitación no está junto a la de él

 **Eo:** No lo soporto... ㈶7 es demasiado deprimente!

 **Sorrento:** Hey... ㈵0

 **Isaac:** Para con eso ㈷7

 **Julián:** Pedazo inservible de Sorrento...

 **Sorrento:** e.e

 **Sorrento:** Me pregunto cómo haces para escribir mi nombre en forma al momento de insultarme

 **Julián:** Cosas de la vida

.

.

 **Saga:** ¿Se puede saber en dónde están todos?

 **Camus:** Por ahí...

 **Aioria:** Estoy traumado...

 **Milo:** Aioria fue poseído por Charlie ㈌3

 **Aioria:** Charlie me habla

 **Shaka:** ㈆4

 **Mu:** ¿Qué te dice?

 **Aioria:** Quiere hablar con Milo...

 **Milo:** ¿Conmigo?

 **Aioria:** Quiere que te diga...

 **Aioria:** Que Agus se muere y que Bella tiene una hija con Edward.

 **Milo:** Mierda ㈷7㈷7㈷7 ni siquiera los comencé

 _Visto_


	5. Especial

**Hola ^/^ perdonen la demora. Estuve enferma en todo éste tiempo y no me tomé el tiempo de escribir, la verdad voy atrasada con mis escritos. Espero que les guste.**

 **Me habían pedido** _ **amol**_ **, AMOL HABRÁ.**

 _ **Advertencia:**_ **He cambiado el sexo de algunos personajes, para ser exacta de Camus, Aioros, Sorrento y Minos, ahora son chicas xD**

.

.

 **Milo:** No tienes sentido del humor

 **Camus:** Sí claro.

 **Milo:** ¿Cómo esperas que uno viva tranquilo cuando te la pasas con _Surt esto, Surt aquello, invité a Surt_?

 **Camus:** Espera, ¿me estás reclamando algo?

 **Milo:** Simpática

 **Camus:** Porque yo puedo reclamarte el hecho de que estés tanto con la pelirrojita esa.

 **Milo:** Ya te dije que no tengo nada con Sho.

 **Camus:** Claro Milo.

 **Camus:** Tú eres el único que necesita de una niña para sentirse el gran macho.

 **Milo:** JA. En tus sueños.

 **Camus:** Oh tíos, ando de macho, miradme joder, me he comido a la niña. Viejo pedófilo.

 **Milo:** Bah. Al menos a mí me funciona.

 **Milo:** Seguro que a Surt tienes que congelarle el nabo que tiene entre las piernas para que se le quede parado.

 **Shura:** Uhhh, lo que te dijo. Yo que tú ya le congelaba, Camus ㈆4

 **Aioria:** Uhhh, lo que te dijo. Yo que tú ya le congelaba, Camus ㈆4 (2)

 **Aldebarán:** Uhhh, lo que te dijo. Yo que tú ya le congelaba, Camus ㈆4 (3)

 **Kanon:** Uhhh, lo que te dijo. Yo que tú ya le congelaba, Camus ㈆4 (4)

 **Camus:** A ti ni con hielo, ni con mil pastilla de viagra se te queda el nabo parado.

 **Deathmask:** OOOOHHHHHH

 **Afrodita:** OOOOHHHHHH (2)

 **Dohko:** OOOOHHHHHH (3)

.

.

 **Saga:** No puedes seguir molesta por eso

 **Aioros:** Mira que puedo

 **Saga:** Ya te dije que no fui yo ㈷7㈷7

 **Aioros:** Claro, fue tu otro yo malvado.

 **Saga:** SII ㈶6

 **Aioros:** Y yo soy tan pendeja como para creerlo, estaba bien claro que no querías que sea matriarca. Machista.

 **Saga:** Fue mi otro yo ㈶7㈶7㈶7

 _Visto_

.

.

 **Isaac:** ¿Y cómo les fue en el cine?

 **Baian:** ㈆4

 **Julián:** Pregúnteselo a la señorita Fiedler.

 **Sorrento:** Siempre yo ㈵0

 **Julián:** No sabía que tenía tantos cuernos.

 **Sorrento:** No es mi culpa que tengas celos hasta del tipo que vende palomitas de maíz.

 **Julián:** Si no fueras vestida tan escandalosamente...

 **Sorrento:** Puedo ir desnuda si quiero.

 **Julián:** Pues poco te faltó para ir así.

 **Sorrento:** No eres mi mamá, ni papá.

 **Eo:** ¿Y qué película vieron...?

 **Sorrento:** 50 Sombras

 **Baian:** ¿Y se pasaron discutiendo durante toda la película?

 **Julián:** Fue culpa de Sorrento :v

 **Sorrento:** Fue tu culpa :v

 **Sorrento:** Si no tu hubieras pasado todo el día mirándome el culo, capaz tu abuela no nos hubiera hecho rezar un rosario completo.

 **Isaac:** Esperen... ¿Adónde fueron?

 **Julián:** Luego del cine, pasamos a ver a la tía Mary.

 **Sorrento:** Esa vieja es lo más parecido a una suegra :v

 **Julián:** Capaz que si te ibas con ropa...

 **Sorrento:** ¡Maldición que no fui desnuda!

 **Sorrento:** *imagen*

 **Sorrento:** A ver, ¿en dónde voy sin ropa?

 **Isaac:** Me he morido.

 **Baian:** ㈴5 ay, mamá

 **Eo:** Yo entiendo todo *^*

 **Julián:** Panda de babosos... Dejen de mirar esa imagen

 _Visto_

.

.

 **Minos:** ㈎9

 **Aiacos:** ㈵8

 **Minos:** ㈴5

 **Aiacos:** ㈴7

 **Minos:** ㇩0

 **Aiacos:** ㈆9

 **Minos:** ㈍9㈆8

 **Radamanthys:** ...

.

.

.

 **Eso fue todo xD espero que les haya gustado; perdonen la demora y prometo actualizar más seguido *^* una vez a la semana más o menos.**

 **P.D. Si les gusta y tienen un pedido, pueden dejarlo en un review y con gusto lo cumplo :3**


	6. 6

**Buenas noches/tardes/días/loquesea xD ¿el seis ya? EL SEIS YA SAINTSEFANATICOS y sí, ese término lo acabo de improvisar. Porque me ausenté bastante tiempo y valga la redundancia, me traigo otro capítulo que salió de un épico divague en clase. Mis compañeros de salón me dieron inspiración.**

 **Y no solo eso, al final del capítulo traigo una continuación del especial de la vez anterior que a muchos les habrá gustado y a otros pero BUEH', a mí si me gustó y es lo que cuenta (?). Okno. Comenzando así, la entrega número seis de Saint Seiya WhatsApp.**

.

.

.

.

 **Eo:** Un chiste, un chiste.

 **Krishna:** ¿Estamos en temporada de chistes malísimos?

 **Eo:** Cállate

 _Thetis está grabando un audio_

 **Eo:** Como iba diciendo...

 **Isaac:** Los chistes son lo mío ㈴7

 **Julián:** Claaaaro y mi teléfono no le hace bullying a Soy lento.

 **Sorrento:** A veces siento que eres tú el que lo hace...

 **Eo:** Iba a contar un chiste...

 _Thetis está grabando un audio_

 **Kanon:** No tienen absolutamente nada que hacer...

 **Baian:** ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Mi mamá?

 **Isaac:** Ve a ser traidor a otro lado

 **Julián:** Que simpático, vamos a reírnos todos.

 **Eo:** Voy a suicidarme (?)

 _Thetis está grabando un audio_

 **Thetis:** *nota de voz* _So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain, got a long list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane._

 **Baian:** ㈸5㈸5㈸5㈸5 me sangran los oídos...

 **Isaac:** Que alguien la mate para que no deje crías...

 **Julián:** Son esos momentos en los que prefiero oír la flauta de Sorprendo.

 **Sorrento: ㈵0**

 **Eo:** Me ignoran...

 _Thetis está grabando un audio_

 **Thetis:** *nota de voz* _The story of my life, I take her home, I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen._

 **Baian:** NO, PIEDAD. TODO MENOS ESO.

 **Isaac:** Por Poseidón, que alguien le corte el servicio de _Spotify_.

 **Eo:** Shun de Andrómeda me parece sensual (?)

 **Sorrento:** ㈆4

 **Julián:** ㈆4

 **Thetis:** ㈆4

 **Baian:** ㈆4

 **Krishna: ㈆4**

 **Kasa: ㈆4**

 **Kanon: ㈆4**

 **Isaac:** Eo, solo iba a decirte que... te prepares psicológicamente para todo el bullying que planeo hacerte por el resto de tu vida...

 **Eo:** Ay ㈷7 ¿por qué a mí?

.

.

 **Milo:** Soy más hermoso que Adam Levine ㈴7

 **Aioria:** Seguro... Y Ron y Hermione no terminan juntos.

 **Milo:** ...

 **Milo:** Recién iba por _La Orden del Fénix_ ㈶6 pseudo-muggle

 **Aioria:** ¿A quién llamas pseudo-muggle? ¡Squib!

 **Milo:** ¡Aborto de Dementor!

 **Aioria:** ¡Amigo de Malfoy!

 **Milo:** ¡Hijo de Umbrige!

 **Aioria:** ¡Wachiturro!

 **Milo:** ¡Belieber!

 **Aioria:** ¡Tinista!

 **Afrodita:** ¡MALDICIÓN CALLÉNSE!

 **Deathmask:** UUUUUHHH TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

 **Kanon:** UUUUUHHH TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! (2)

 **Aldebarán:** UUUUUHHH TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! (2)

 **Saga:** ㈵0 como que no estén trabajando, juro que todos se quedarán sin salario éste mes...

.

.

 **Ares:** A veces quiero declararle la guerra a Athena

 **Ares:** Luego recuerdo que unos cuantos caballeritos de Bronce humillaron a medio Olimpo y se me pasa

 **Eris:** ㈑0㈇4

 **Abel:** Estúpido ㈵0

 **Poseidón:** Ah no pos, ve tú entonces ㈵0

 **Hades:** Ah no pos, ve tú entonces ㈵0 (2)

.

.

.

.

[Especial, Parte 2]

 **Aioros:** Necesito dormir... ㈶6

 **Dohko:** Tengan piedad, tengo más de 250 años... No puedo con esto ㈷7

 **Mu:** ¿Por qué no se duermen aún? ㈆4

 **Kanon:** ¿TÚ NO LO ESCUCHAS?

 **Shura:** Por todos los dioses griegos... No pensé que se escucharía hasta Géminis

 **Mu:** ¿Qué cosa, qué cosa?

 **Aioria:** En serio no está enterado...

 **Mu:** Dígaaaanme ㈷7 no entiendo nada

 **Afrodita:** ¿En dónde se supone que estás?

 **Mu:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ㈇3㈇2

 **Dohko:** Hasta Athena lo habrá escuchado...

 **Aioria:** Que alguien vaya a Escorpio y detenga eso ㈶6

 **Mu:** ¿Quééééé está sucediendooooooo?

 **Deathmask:** Que el escorpioncito y la francesita porno están procreando ㈵0

 **Afrodita:** Que sútil, eh.

 **Kanon:** Es que para no escucharlo... No sé, deberías estar en otro lado ㈆4

 **Aioros:** ㈆4

 **Afrodita:** No lo había pensado de esa forma

 **Deathmask:** Los Piscis me dan Cáncer...

 **Dohko:** ¿Se supone que es una broma?

 **Aioria:** NO CAMBIEN DE TEMA ㈴7㈴7㈴7 Muuuuu, ¿en dónde estás picarona?

 _Mu se ha ido_

 **Deathmask:** ¿Ustedes creen que se fugó con Aldebarán o Shaka?


	7. 7

**Yo de vuelta, yoooo de vuelta. ¿Otro capítulo más? Yey, otro más.**

 **Perdonen la demora y en verdad no sabía cómo continuar pero he aquí el siguiente y gracias por sus reviews, ¡me han animado a sacar otro más!**

 **Prometo subir más seguido de esto y aunque no aseguro superar los veinte capítulos, espero llegar a esa cifra :3**

 **Por el momento, les dejo con éste capítulo.**

 **Eo:** Un chiste ㇩0

 **Sorrento:** No me pagan lo suficiente como para tener que oír esto.

 **Krishna:** No de vuelta ㈷7

 **Kasa:** Cuenta cuenta :v

 **Eo:** ¿El cielo tiene comezón?

 **Julián:** ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

 **Baian:** Alguien nunca fue a la escuela.

 **Isaac:** KHÉ?

 **Eo:** Que alguien diga no ㈶6㈶6㈶6

 **Isaac:** Tienes suerte que aún no actualicé mi Whatsapp como para mandarte el dedito...

 **Baian:** ¿Actualización de Whatsapp? ¿Dedito?

 **Krishna:** No sabía eso.

 **Julián:** Iphone aún no tiene esa actualización.

 **Sorrento:** Yo ya lo tengo ㈳6

 **Kasa:** Yo te respondo Eo. No.

 **Eo:** ¿Entonces para qué sirven los rascacielos?

 **Krishna:** Que alguien mate a Eo para que no deje crías...

.

.

.

 _Milo ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "Wattpad"._

 **Camus:** ¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora también te pasas metido en esas aplicaciones raras?

 **Milo:** Ve a ser Dégel a otro lado.

 **Aioria:** ¿Wattpad? ¿Quejeso?

 **Milo:** Una app para leer historias originales.

 **Saga:** Necesitan ayuda, urgente.

 **Afrodita:** Yo la tengo descargada.

 **Deathmask:** ¿Y por qué no me sorprende?

 **Afrodita:** Cállate, tú tienes libros de cocina y programas de Fox Life grabados en tu tv.

 **Milo:** Interesante.

 **Saga:** Usando Wattpad, cocinando y viendo Fox Life. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algo más que confesar?

 **Aioros:** Shura ve "Las mil y una noches".

 **Shura:** Aioros ve yaoi.

 **Aldebarán:** Ay, diomioh'.

 **Afrodita:** Pss, Milo.

 **Milo:** Dime.

 **Afrodita:** ¿Ya leíste "She is one of the boys"?

 **Milo:** Voy por la mitad.

 **Afrodita:** Ah, que bien.

 **Afrodita:** Dylan se lía con Sawyer pero al final termina con West.

 **Milo:** Me lleva ㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7

Por el momento les dejo esto x3 es un poco tarde para continuar escribiendo pero el viernes les prometo un capítulo e intentaré usar todas las versiones y generaciones de Saint Seiya :3

¡Gracias por sus constantes leídos y reviews!

Hasta la próxima


End file.
